Fill in the Blanks
by HaVoCs1trueLUV
Summary: Child abusive story so if you don't like it don't read it, but other than that it's about a poor girl who is always getting hurt by a man threatening Ed to back down and let him continue hurting the girl! PLEASE R
1. The Decision

Fill in the Blanks

_This fanfic is rated for child abuse and sexual content, also cussing. Sadly enough this story is base on a true story, I just added my favorite show in the situation R&R_

It was a cold, foggy day as Edward and Alphonse Elric ventured the streets of Central. They laughed and joked as they walked; keeping each other entertained. Soon enough, they came across a young girl who had been terribly bruised with gashes and scratches up her mangled body. Her fragile skin with ghostly white and her clothes were torn.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Alphonse asked in shock. She wouldn't look him in the eye and walked away solemnly, acting as if she hadn't heard anything. "What do you think is up with her?" Al leaned over and asked Ed.

Ed shrugged and ran up to the girl. "Excuse me, are you hurt? What happened?" Ed demanded answers from the injured girl.

A strange man came up from behind the girl and grabbed her shoulder. He glared her in the eye. She nodded in fear and faked a small smile to Ed. She had long brunette hair, and deep brown eyes that trapped you in. Her skin was unusually pale and scratched. She looked nearly 14 or 15.

Ed glared to the man in suspicion and distrust. He turned and walked back to Al, trying not to get involved. His short blonde, braided hair swayed a bit in the wind as he walked.

Before leaving the girl looked to Ed with a terrified glance, as if to scream, "Help me!" The man pulled her away and slapped her across the face. She winced in pain and continued to follow him.

Ed stared at the man for a few moments before running over to him. He pulled back the man's arm and glared. "What was that about? Don't think I didn't just see you slap her!" shouted Ed in a very displeased manor.

The man glared to Ed, "You, keep your place, boy!" He turned back around and pulled the girl by the collar of her ripped shirt. Without looking back they disappeared into the foggy distance.

Al walked up from behind his brother. "That poor girl." He stated with one eased hand on Ed's tense shoulder. Al towered over Ed by about 3 feet or more, considering how short Ed is and Al being in a 7 foot steal suit.

Ed nodded sadly as he continued to stare emotionlessly into the distance of where they had disappeared to. "Al, I've seen her before. Doesn't she seem a tad familiar?" Ed asked not daring to move his glance somewhere else, thinking that if he did he'd loose his train of thought, or something.

"I guess. Don't think too much of it. It is neither your place nor mine to assume anything." stated Al staring to where Ed was with the same glance peering into the endless distance.

Ed slowly closed his eyes with ease and a playful grin. "I guess your right. Let's go, before Mustang rings our necks." Ed finally turned around and headed back to where they were originally walking toward. Al tagged along like a lost puppy as he normally had. Their metal footsteps and the new sound of rain was all that was heard between them.

"Welcome back." Mustang greeted them once they had finally reached the central command center. "What took you?" Mustang smirked smugly.

"We took a minor detour." Ed stated sitting on the black leather couch in front of Mustang's desk.

"Doing what?" demanded Mustang continuing to smirk.

Ed raised his left eyebrow with a sigh. "Nothing that concerns you." He remarked putting his feet up on the couch.

Mustang chuckled to himself and began with the review. It was same old same old when it came to the reports. There was truly nothing new that they needed to discuss. Still, Ed couldn't decide if he should tell Mustang about the girl or not.

Suddenly, it hit him! Ed remembered exactly where he'd seen the girl before. He passed her a few times before walking around central. She must have lived around here, but this was the first time he truly noticed how bruised and distraught she looked. He knew he needed to investigate!

A/N: Please R&R tell me what you think and if I should stop.


	2. Piecing it all Together

Piecing it all Together

Edward and Alphonse took the next day off to spend some normalized time together. Truly, they needed it. First, they went to the ice cream shop and ate some delectable treats as they joked and laughed playfully. They talked about old times and spoke their minds. They wondered about Winery too, and if she was alright.

I was around sun set once that same girl caught Ed's eye again. "Al, look over there." Ed pointed to the even more injured girl. She looked half the same, but with a huge gash running from her shoulder to her hip. She held the top of the wound, considering it was the deepest part.

Alphonse, being his good natured and kind hearted self, ran up to the poor innocent looking girl. "Ma'am, we saw you yesterday and you were badly hurt, but now you're even worse. What happened?" Al awed at how deep the shoulder wound was, it almost went all the way threw.

The girl's eyes were wide and in petrified shock as they were the day before. She was about to speak when the same man came up from behind her and dug his two fingers into her wounded shoulder causing pain and the wound to run even deeper. The poor girl screamed in pain and fell to the ground in tears.

Ed ran over and punched the man right in the face. "What are you doing to her!" shouted the angry Ed.

The man merely smirked to Ed and replied, "You're too young to understand. You wouldn't get the pleasure out of it." He chuckled and held his head.

Ed's as widened in sick, twisted horror. "You're sick!" He announced in disgust.

The man cackled as he grabbed the girl by her neck and ran off into the distance yet again. His laugh was evil and maniacal, one from a mad man, or a murderer.

Ed shouted in anger and ran after him, but it was too late he had already disappeared and left without a trace.

"Brother, what did he mean, by '_pleasure_'?" Al asked childishly. Seeing how poor Al was 14 years old and still didn't know what puberty was and hadn't gotten the chance to go threw with it; he had no idea.

Ed smirked awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head with his auto mail arm. "Ugh… well… it means he liked to torment her in grown up ways. Very disturbing grown up ways." answered Ed awkwardly, with a blush.

Al sighed, "Oh, you mean it's about things you're too embarrassed to talk to me about, isn't it?"

Ed grumble, "I'm not embarrassed, it's just a little hard to explain ok." He slumped off back in the direction of the Central Command Center. He knew, now he had to ask questions. He knew only one person he could talk to about this.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, can I talk to you, about something personal?" Ed asked Hawkeye who was practicing her gun shots and targeting.

She turned around and nodded. She put her gun back into its case and followed Ed into another room. "What do need to talk about Edward?" She asked, shocked that he would come to her for advice.

Ed smirked awkwardly as he did when he was some what embarrassed to talk about something. "Well, since you're a girl, I thought you'd be the best one to go to on this subject."

Hawkeye looked to Ed with a devious smirk. "You are in love?" She asked playfully.

Ed glared, "No! Not that subject! It's about a girl; I think is getting sexually abused!" He blurted out accidentally.

Hawkeye's eye's widened with fear, awe, but most of all anger. "Who?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know her personally, but I pass her almost everyday in central. When I begin to talk to her this man comes up and hurts her. She is normally ghostly pale with a new injury some where on her body everyday. Today I punched the man once he cut her shoulder wound even deeper, and I asked him what had happened to the girl. He answered me with the whole, '_you're to young to understand the pleasure in it_' thing." Ed explained thoroughly.

Hawkeye's widened eyes turned quickly to an angry glare. "Sick pervs!" She grumbled under her breath.

A/N: R&R tell me what you think and if it's just starting to get stupid! I need idea too!


	3. Abuse

**Abuse!**

"So will you help?" Ed pleaded.

Hawkeye nodded but continued to keep a glare of anger toward the story and was already uptight about it.

Second Lieutenant Havoc suddenly entered the room with a serious look on his face.

"Yes Lieutenant Havoc?" asked Hawkeye noticing his spontaneous entrance.

"Sorry to barge in but we have some serious business. We found a mad man on the loose. Edward, Alphonse, Mustang is making this your case. He needs you in his office right away!" Havoc explained with a half-a cigarette dangling from his lips as he spoke.

Ed and Al nodded and casually walked out of the targeting room. They strutted to Mustang's office both thinking it was the case of the injured girl. "Colonel, you needed us?" Edward asked pushing open the door to Mustang's office.

Mustang was looking out of the big window behind his desk, as he always did. Once the two had entered he quickly turned to them and stopped daydreaming. "Fullmetal, we have a situation." Mustang skipped straight to the point. "There is a young girl whom looks nearly your age, which walks around central with an older man. She is really pale and looks almost dead. The other day she was nearly two steps from the main doors but the same guy came up and took her away; by the throat and slapped her."

Edward nodded, listening inventively making sure to get every aspect of the story before assuming anything. He automatically knew it was the same brunette girl him and Al had seen a lot of. "Sir, we had seen her before and even talked to her, but she couldn't answer anything without that guy showing up." Ed added with his head down and stood merely inches from Mustang's desk.

Mustang nodded, "I know I saw you hit the guy." He smirked a bit but went back to a plain frown with a strict face. "You know what you have to do." Mustang handed Edward the report files and the mission papers and escorted them out.

Edward read the papers Mustang had handed him as Alphonse and he walked out of the main doors. "Where do you think we are going to find her?" Ed asked Alphonse quietly and almost to himself.

Alphonse looked down at Ed, "I'm not sure brother. Where do we normally see her?"

"We see her everywhere. Not just in one place. And every time we see her she is even more hurt and I bet it's by that same guy."

Alphonse nodded and said nothing but continued to trot aside his brother. He looked around as the sun was almost directly under the pinkish orange horizon. He wanted to smile but kept thinking of that girl and the sadness she brought to their eyes. She looked so scared, but then again that guy with her didn't seem to make it any better. In fact, he always took her away and hit her or chocked her.

Nearly three hours of silence between Ed and Al passed and it was dark. Almost eleven now and they hadn't seen or heard anything of or about the girl. The quarter moon lit the path the two boys followed in the night. Ed slumped over looking tired and hungry without hope of anything as he did whenever something bored him.

"Let's call it a day, eh Al. We haven't even heard a-" He was interrupted by a shriek from an alley way in the distance. With a slight hesitation Ed raced off to where the scream was heard.

Alphonse came running after, and sure enough they heard the same shriek as they neared their destination. Alphonse followed his brother as both of their eyes searched around for a source but none was found. It was both too dark and strangely quiet.

"Help me!" Was finally heard nearby and fast feet tapping in the distance. Certainly the sounds of two people running. In the distance was spotted the girl with, of course the same man chasing after her. She was running so fast without looking ahead, she had run into Edward.

He made a humph sound as the two hit the ground hard in the fall. Ed blushed when he saw the girl almost unconscious on top of him barely wearing anything. Her clothes were almost completely torn off and the man was still running after them with his eyes watering and a goofy smile as he tripped over himself.

Ed grabbed the girl's arm and ran with her being pulled behind. Ed wanted to ask questions but knew it wasn't the time. Reaching Alphonse Ed swung the girl's arm and her body went with it into Alphonse's arms. Edward and Alphonse ran as fast as they could; carrying the girl to safety. Unfortunately they had walked too far away from head quarters to make it in time, so they tricked the man and ran into an alley without him noticing.

Ed panted and gasped for breath holding his knees as he bent over a bit. Once he had enough air to speak he did. "What's going on?" He asked the girl. With being able to see her more he noticed her shirt was thin and completely ripped up enough to expose herself and her jeans were unzipped with holes and runs all in them.

She held her arms across her breasts to cover then and answered, "I wanted to tell you before that I was in trouble." She was too weak to stand and fell to her knees.

Edward smiled with sympathy and took off his red coat to put around her. "What's your name?" Ed asked trying to lighten the mood although that was normally Alphonse job.

The girl looked up into Edward's golden eyes. "I am Helene. What are your names?" She asked with what almost seemed like a smile but it wasn't.

Alphonse butt in and announced, "I'm Alphonse and this is my older brother Ed." He sounded cheerful but didn't want to, considering the situation.

Helene at first was a bit scared of Al but lightened up once she noticed he was harmless and wanted to help. "Thank you both so much. I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for you." She smiled slightly but it was quickly turned back to a frown once a groan was heard from the entrance of the alleyway and the man was seen holding a gun to the three.

Alphonse reacted quickly and stepped in front of Ed and Helene to take the bullet for them, seeing how it wouldn't affect him. Before the gun could be shot a car had pulled up from behind the man. A dark figure swiftly stepped out of the car and two other shadows came rushing with guns at hand pointing toward the drunken man.


End file.
